Urban vehicles such as scooters are well known and are vastly in use in densely populated cities where transportation is involved heavy traffic and pollution. Scooters and other motorized mini vehicles are configured to allow a single or two riders to travel short distances within the city, usually through paths which are normally are not used by other vehicles.
As for mini vehicles, such as scooters, the typically small dimensions thereof, allows the rider to carry it by hand, when not in use. However, the small dimensions of the vehicle can render it unsafe to ride. Larger vehicles, on the other hand, are hard to store and carry around when not in use.
WO0236419 discloses an electrically driven and collapsible vehicle for local transportation. When collapsed and while being folded up the vehicle remains in vertical position and thus requires little storage space. Folding up and opening are performed either electrically or manually. The device has replaceable modular platforms, and different user profiles for different purposes of use and users can be programmed in a trip computer. The device can be driven by a person who is either sitting, standing up or walking beside it.
WO03055737 discloses an apparatus and a method for collapsing a means of transport from running position into storage position or vice versa. Collapsing is preferably performed using an electric motor or by hand, the mutual movements of the front part frame, the rear part frame and the reversible rod being preferably synchronised using cogged belt pulleys and the reversible rod. Owing to synchronisation, the centre of gravity of the transport means is stable and remains within an area defined by the wheels during the entire collapsing operation, so that collapsing takes place completely without any external support.